Une question d'honneur chap 3
by Savage-Clow
Summary: Tyrion quitte enfin les Eryés accompagnons des deux mercenaires Bronn et Iryhna. Mais sur leur route vers le père du nain, Tywin Lannister, les trois compagnons vont faire une rencontre que seule la ruse de Tyrion pourra garantir leur survie.


_Tyrion, Bronn et Iryhna qui s'était joint à eux furent raccompagnés jusqu'en bas du château, ils grimpèrent sur leur bourrin et partirent non sans s'attirer le regard froid des gardes. Tyrion respirait enfin le plaisir de la liberté, et de manger, il avait bigrement faim avec le satané jeu de Mord. Plus tard, ils s'étaient arrêtés dans une petite clairière, Tyrion ramassait des branches et autres broussailles environnantes - Tu crois que ça ira pour un feu ? Bronn grogna - Du feu ? Tu veux prévenir tout les clans des montagnes de notre présence peut-être ? l'épreuve de force ne nous conduira qu'à la mort, et on se déplace plus vite à trois qu'à dix. Si nous nous terrons le jour et marchons la nuit, on se tirera de ce guêpier vivant. - Arrête de bouger maugréa Iryhna Tyrion continuait à chercher ses broussailles - Libre à toi Bronn de faire cela, mais je m'excuse d'avance de ne pas prendre de temps pour t'enterrer. Bronn éclata de rire - Parce que tu pense me survivre nabot ? - Bouge pas ! s'exclama Iryhna La jeune femme s'échinait à soigner la plaie de Bronn, mais c'était plutôt dur si ce dernier gigotait, riait et parlait. Bronn la regarda un instant, elle était agenouillée face à lui qui était assis sur une souche d'arbre et grognait à chacun de ses gestes. Elle marmonna - Si j'arrive pas à soigner ce truc, tu va avoir une cicatrice immonde sur le visage. Bronn mis ses mains sur ses genoux - Ca serais dommage hein ? Elle leva les yeux aux ciel et se concentra sur la plaie, Tyrion rétorqua _

_Rien de tel que tes marches de nuits pour se briser le cou, ou bien crever les bêtes ! Et tu as beau priser la viande de cheval, après ça, il ne nous restera plus qu'à seller des lynx. En plus, je doute que l'on est échappé à des clan des montagnes. Ils nous observent déjà._

_Bronn fit une moue contrariée _

_- Dans ce cas, on est foutu Lannister. _

_Iryhna se leva, une fois la besogne accomplie. Elle sortie son épée légèrement courbée et la repassa en silence. Tandis que Tyrion répliqua _

_- Autant que j'ai mes aises pour mourir. Vivement du feu. Car à moins de se casser une dent sur le festin laisser par la Arryn ( pain rassis, fromage dur comme la pierre et boeuf salé ) il faut trouver du gibier. _

_- Le gibier je peux en trouver, je devrais vous planter là toi et ton feu stupide, emmener Iryhna, prendre ton cheval et nos provisions et partir. _

_Iryhna entendit son nom et leva un sourcil, Tyrion la regarda un instant puis revint sur Bronn qui reprenait _

_- Que ferais tu alors ? _

_- Je mourrais, surement. _

_- Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ? _

_- Oh que si.. Mais. _

_- Mais ? _

_- Mais il y a Iryhna. A laquelle j'ai promis de l'or, or si tu me laisse crever, elle n'aura pas son or et, elle n'appréciera guère la chose. Donc je compte sur elle pour me défendre contre toi. _

_La jeune femme les observaient tout les deux, elle riait silencieusement. Bronn se mit à sourire _

_- Pourquoi ris-tu toi ? _

_- On dirais un vieux couple c'est tout. Vous êtes deux gros nigaud testostéronés, mon plan en cas de besoin, c'est prendre les provisions, les chevaux et le nain. Que je ramène à son père, je dis mon prix et hop, à moi l'or et la vie sauve. C'est donc toi, Bronn qui mourrais dans ce scénario, seulement, on est vivants, et plus fort à trois que seul. Donc, arrêtez vos niaiseries, vous êtes pires que des chiffonnières. _

_Tyrion éclata de rire tandis que Bronn la regardait, repasser son arme paisiblement. _

_- Tu me laisserais seul ? _

_Elle leva son regard bleu-gris sur lui _

_- Biensur, pourquoi ? Quitte à imaginer des plans pour son petit cul, autant le faire bien. Et pour le bien du miens, t'abandonner, c'est la meilleure des solution. _

_Le regard de Bronn se fit taquin _

_- C'est vrai que t'as intérêt à gardé ton petit derrière loin de moi, petite. _

_Elle se mit à rire, les yeux de nouveaux baissés sur son épée. Bronn se tourna vers Tyrion, soudain pensif _

_- Comment tu savais que j'allais prendre ton parti ? _

_- Savais ? Simple coup de dé, tu es un reître Bronn et que motive un reître ? L'or. Or ma famille en a, et tu le sais. _

_Le nain jeta un regard à Iryhna _

_J'avais aussi mis un espoir en toi Iryhna. Elle leva le nez, un sourcil levé_

_- Bronn a gagné au pile ou face. C'tout. _

_- Vraiment ? Elle rangea son épée dans son fourreau. _

_- Oui. Elle se leva vivement et lança _

_- Vais chercher à manger. _

_Bronn se tourna vers le nain en riant tandis que la jeune femme s'éloignait _

_- Tu nous l'as énervé. Elle a pas apprécié de perdre. _

_- Il semblerait. En tout cas Bronn, veille sur ma vie et je te donnerais ce que tu veux, or, terres, femmes, quoi que tu es un peu occupé sur ce flanc là. Mais quoi que tu désire tu l'aura. _

_- Marché correct. Mais prend garde, ne t'attend pas à ce que je t'appelle messire à chaque fois que tu chie. Pas mon genre _

_- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. _

_- Tant mieux. _

_Un quart d'heure passa et Iryhna revint, un chevreau sur les épaules, Bronn se leva et le lui prit en voyant la grimace qu'elle faisait. _

_- C'est lourd ce truc. Pourtant ça a de petites pattes nerveuses, ça devrait pas. Tyrion regarda Bronn poser le gibier, l'oeil pétillant _

_- Tant mieux, s'il est lourd, ça en fais plus pour nous. _

_Iryhna vint s'accroupir aux côtés de Bronn et posa une main sur celle du mercenaire qui s'apprêtait à dépecer l'animal. _

_- Laisse moi faire. _

_Bronn retira sa main et Iryhna plongea la sienne dans en dessous de son pantalon au niveau de la cheville et en ressortit un poignard. _

_Les deux hommes observèrent ses gestes mesurés et précis. Elle s'arrêta un instant _

_- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? _

_Bronn répondit ne lâchant pas les mains ensanglantées d'Iryhna des yeux _

_- Si tu es aussi experte dans le dépeçage d'animaux aussi bien qu'à faire l'amour je ne vais vraiment pas te lâcher. _

_Elle prit un petit air dégoutée qui fit sourire Tyrion _

_- Tu ne pense qu'à ça. Ça en devient lassant, glauque et agaçant Bronn. _

_Bronn sourit _

_- Je ne peux pas ne pas penser à ça, douce Iryhna. Parce que dès que je te vois j'ai comme des crampes. _

_Tyrion éclata de rire tandis qu'Iryhna regardait le mercenaire _

_- Des... Crampes ? _

_Elle n'obtint pas de réponse et après un haussement d'épaule agacé se remit à la tâche. Elle assura la cuisson également, et servit ses deux compagnons qui dès que leur dent eut fiévreusement mordu dans la chair tendre et dégoulinante de graisse firent les yeux ronds. Tyrion, la bouche pleine déclara _

_- Y a t'il une chose que tu ne sache pas faire Iryhna ? _

_Elle avala son morceau de chevreau, et sembla réfléchir _

_- Danser, être hypocrite, porter une robe.. Je sais pas. Tu veux une liste ? _

_Il se mit à rire _

_Iryhna, ta mère ne t'as donc pas appris à être une femme ?_

_Elle ne le regardait pas, elle regardait les buissons alentours, elle leva une main. Tyrion fronça les sourcils _

_- Que se passe t'il ? La question t'effraie tant que... _

_Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'Iryhna avait foncé sur lui et lui barrait la bouche de sa main _

_- Tais toi nabot ! Toi il y a une chose que tu ne sais pas faire, la fermer ! J'ai entendu du bruit. Tyrion jeta sur elle un regard surpris, elle avait raison, cette petite, il avait beau être un nain, il avait une sacré grande gueule. Mais déjà elle libérait ses lèvres, et Bronn se levait, l'épée au poings. Les deux mercenaires se mirent devant Tyrion côtes à côtes. Des ombres rampaient en effet vers eux, agitaient les branches des arbres, faisait envoler les oiseaux et ronfler de peur les chevaux. Tyrion pris soudainement la parole _

_- Venez partager notre feu, vous prendrez bien un peu de ce délicieux chevreau ? _

_Iryhna se tourna vers lui, ahurie _

_- Sérieusement ? _

_Les ombres s'ébranlèrent et les hommes parurent enfin à la lumière, des hommes d'un des nombreux clans des montagnes bordant la grande route. _

_- Quand tu verra tes dieux, dis leur que c'est Gunthor fils de Gurn de la tribu des Freux qui t'envoie L_

_e dénommé Gunthor parut sous la clarté de la lune, un haume à corne coiffait sa tête hirsute et aux traits grossiers, le reflet de son grand coutelas faisait frissonner Tyrion. _

_- Et Shagga fils de Dolf. _

_Cette fois plus grand et costaud, Shagga apparut, un gourdin à la main droite et une hache dans la gauche il les entrechoqua tandis qu'il approcha. Vinrent d'autres, qui citaient leur noms ( pourquoi ? ) et que Tyrion oublia peu à peu. Il déclara _

_- Et moi je suis Tyrion fils de Tywin de la maison Lannister, les lions du Roc. Nous vous paierons le chevreau avec plaisir. _

_-Que peux tu nous offrir Tyrion fils de Tywin demanda Gunthor, _

_ça devait être le chef.. _

_- Ce que contient ma bourse. Mon haubert et ma hache de guerre conviendra bien à Shagga ? _

_Le dénommé Conn cracha _

_- Vaut rien. _

_Gunthor reprit _

_- Conn à raison. A nous ton argent, ton haubert, ta hache de guerre, et ce poignard. A part vos vies tu ne peux rien nous donner Tyrion fils de Tywin. Comment veux tu mourir ? _

_- Dans mon lit, le ventre plein de vin, une garce dans mes bras, à quatre-vingts ans... _

_S'en suivit un silence, mais bientôt le rire monstrueux de Shagga retentit puis Gunthor ordonna _

_- Prend leur chevaux Conn, capturez l'avorton il pourra traire les chèvres et servir de bouffon aux femmes, tuez les deux autres. _

_Iryhna sortit vivement son épée en même temps que Bronn dans un chuintement métallique, la jeune femme siffla de colère _

_- Touchez à un seul cheveux de mes compagnons et je vous coupe les couilles fils d'orgie. _

_Shagga gloussa _

_- J'aime la femme. Tuons seulement l'homme. _

_Iryhna tonna _

_- Qu'est ce que je viens de dire, violeur de chèvre ? _

_- Suffit Iryhna, répondit sèchement Tyrion et toi Gunthor fils de Gurn, écoute moi. La puissance de mon clan ne le doit qu'à son opulence. Si les Freux nous mènent sains et sauf à travers ces montagnes le seigneur mon père les couvrira d'or. _

_- Que vaut l'or d'un seigneur des plaines ? Et les promesse d'un avorton ? _

_- J'ai beau être un avorton, j'ai au moins le cran d'affronter de front mes ennemis. Alors que les Freux se cachent comme des pleutres quand passent les chevaliers du Val. _

_Shagga frappa sa hache contre son gourdin dans un rugissement bestial. Mais Tyrion ne céda pas à la peur _

_- C'est tout ce que vous avez comme armes ? Les forgerons de mon père vous chierais du meilleur acier. _

_- Rigole nabot, mais tu te foutras moins de ma hache quand elle te coupera l'engin pour nourrir les chèvres. _

_Gunthor intervint de sa voix tonitruante _

_- Laisse le parler Shagga. L'acier nourris plus que l'or, et notre clan a faim. Nous donnerais tu, Tyrion fils de Tywin épée, lances et cotes de mailles conte vos vies sauves ? _

_- Ca et bien plus, Gunthor, fils de Gurn répondit Tyrion dans un sourire, je vous donnerais en plus de ça, le Val d'Arryn. _

_Chella, fille de Cheyk de la tribu des Oreilles Noires revint de son tour en éclaireur et déclara qu'une armée fort de vingt mille homme campait au carrefour. Les bannières étaient un lion d'or sur fond rouge sang. _

_-Votre père ? demanda Bronn _

_- Ou bien mon frère. Nous le saurons bien vite. répondit Tyrion _

_Le nain regarda la bande de sauvages montés sur leur petits bourrins maigrelets, trois cent en tout, Sélénites, Oreilles Noires, Face Brûlées, Freux le nain ne les voyaient pas débarqué au milieu des soldats Lannister. Mais Ulf, un Sélénite riposta_

_- Mieux pour Tyrion fils de Tywin. _

_- Shagga fils de Dolf aime pas ça. Shagga ira avec le bout d'homme, et si le bout d'homme ment Shagga lui coupera l'engin pour.. _

_- Le donner aux chèvres, continua Tyrion lassé d'entendre cette stupide menace. - Pourquoi devrait-on te croire bout d'homme ? Les seigneurs des plaines ont cent fois menti aux clans. intervint Chella _

_- Tu me blesse, Chella, je nous croyait bons amis... Mais bon, à votre guise. Tu viendras avec moi, Bronn et Iryhna. Ainsi que Conn et Shagga, Ulf et enfin Timett. _

_Il éperonna sa monture, ne laissant pas le choix aux nominés de protester. A ses côtés les deux mercenaires chevauchaient, Tyrion se souvint alors d'une petite chose _

_- Iryhna ? _

_La blonde avait sa mine boudeuse du jour de leur rencontre, mauvais signe pensa le nain, qu'avait-elle ? Elle posa néanmoins son regard bleu-gris sur lui, d'ailleurs, le gris semblait dominer le bleu quand elle boudait. _

_- J'ai oublié de te remercier pour avoir voulu nous protéger. _

_- Suis payée pour ça _

_Tiens donc ! Elle devenait avare de mots maintenant ! _

_Tyrion insista _

_- Quelque chose ne va pas ? _

_Elle serra les mâchoires _

_Non, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Une femme a parfois des sautes d'humeur._

_Tyrion se prit à sourire _

_- Sans vouloir te vexer ma chère, tu a beau être d'une rare beauté et d'une conversation agréable tu n'as rien d'une femme. _

_Il regretta ses propos au moment où il croisa ce regard, froid, glacial comme le fer, il vit le visage de la jolie blonde se fermer, hermétiquement. Bronn murmura au nain _

_- Tu veux vraiment me mettre des bâtons dans les roues hein nabot ? _

_Tyrion lui sourit _

_- Désolé Bronn. Mais elle n'est pas comme d'habitude. _

_Bronn se mit à rire _

_- En même temps tu lui a dit qu'elle n'était pas une vrai femme ! _

_Quand ils furent non loin de l'entrée du camp, et que Tyrion se fit reconnaître on escorta la petite troupe vers l'auberge où le seigneur de père de Tyrion était installé. Quand Tyrion entra dans l'auberge, Tywin Lannister sirotait une bière avec son unique frère encore vivant, ser Kevan. Le seigneur de Castral Roc du haut de ses cinquante-cinq ans possédait une ossature impressionnante, et une stature imposant le respect. Large d'épaule, le ventre plat, et le jour où il avait vu pointé sur son crâne la calvitie, s'était tondu le crâne. Ne restait de son opulente chevelure d'or que d'épais favoris allant des oreilles à la mâchoire. Dans ses yeux d'un vert d'eau brillait de petites touches d'or, comme des pépites. Ser Kevan voyant son neveu entrer écarquilla les yeux _

_- Tyrion ? _

_- Mon Oncle, Père. Quelle joie de vous retrouver. _

_Tywin Lannister fixait son fils, Tyrion ne sut dire si le lord Lannister s'en fichait ou regrettait sa venue. Rien ne troubla le vert de ses yeux, enfin, après un autre long regard lâcha enfin _

_- Ainsi, tu n'es donc pas mort contrairement aux rumeurs. _

_- Navré de vous décevoir à nouveau, Père. C'est très aimable de partir en guère pour le petit homme que je suis. _

_- Tu es un Lannister. Je ne pouvais pas laisser croire aux maisons ennemis que l'on peut capturer l'un des nôtres sans rien récolter ensuite. On ne verse pas le sang Lannister sans verser du sien. _

_- "Je rugis" dit Tyrion dans un sourire, la devise familiale. Et, pour ma part, même si il s'en ai fallu de peu, aucune goutte de mon sang n'a coulée. Mais Jyck et Morrec sont morts. _

_- Tu es venue me réclamer de quoi les remplacer je présume. _

_- Soyez sans crainte, je me suis trouvé de quoi amplement les remplacer. Comment se passe donc cette guerre pour ma personne ? _

_- Plutôt bien répondit ser Kevan, Ser Edmure Tully a éparpillé ses troupes ce qui nous a ainsi permis de les anéantir en grande majorité. _

_- Ton frère s'est couvert de gloire. Il a écrasé les seigneurs Vance et Piper à la Dent D'Or. Ainsi que le plus gros des Tully au pieds de Vivesaigues. Il a fait prisonnier ser Edmure et bon nombre de ses chevaliers et bannerêts. _

_- Ton père et moi même marchions sans savoir bien ou aller; Mais grâçe à la retraite Nerbosc, la chute de Racentree s'en ai suivi, puis lady Whent a hisser le drapeau blanc à Harrenhal, faute d'homme pour défendre la place. Ser Gregor Clegane a brûlé les Piper, les Brackens... _

_- Plus d'ennemis si je comprend bien ? _

_- Pas vraiment. Pas encore du moins.. Les Mallister tiennent toujours Salvemer et Frey rassemble le gros de ses troupes aux Jumeaux. _

_- Frey n'est pas un soucis. Il ne rejoindra que le camp qu'il juge sur le chemin de la victoire. Et Jason Mallister ne peut rien sans Vivesaigues, que Jaime prenne la place et il ne pourra que ployer le genou devant nous. Sauf si les Stark et les Arryn fondent sur nous, je considère la guerre comme déjà gagné. _

_- Les Arryn ne sont pas un problème glissa Tyrion tout en regardant sa bière, lady Lysa refuse d'envoyer ses épée en dehors du Val. Mais les Stark sont d'une autre trempe. Lord Eddard... _

_- Est notre prisonnier le coupa son père tant qu'il moisit dans les cellule du Donjon Rouge il ne représente pas une menace pour nous. _

_- Certes appuya ser Kevan mais son fils aîné à convoqué le ban et campe à Moat Cailin avec une immense armée. _

_- Le petit Stark n'est qu'un gamin. Il a surement dû être grisé par le chant des cor, et le vent dans les bannières mais quand l'heure de la boucherie arrivera je doute qu'il ne soit aussi grisé. _

_- Et que trafique notre bon roi assoiffé de guerre pendant que s'accomplit cette boucherie ? demanda Tyrion _

_- Robert Barathéon est mort l'informa son père, c'est donc ton neveu qui règne à présent. Tyrion fut comme si on l'eut frappé aux plexus solaire, l'air lui manquait. Joffrey ? Roi ? Ces deux mots étaient incompatibles ! Cet horrible petit sac à merde aux cheveux d'or gouvernait ? Avec pour conseiller, Cersei, Baelish, Pycelle et Vaaris ?! _

_- J'ai à présent une requête à vous soumettre Père. déclara Tyrion en s'approchant du buffet où trônait un fromage de couleur marbre. _

_- Je t'écoute _

_- Il me faut trois mille hauberts, lances, épées, gantelets, masses, haches de guerre, gorgerets, jambières, corselet de plate et des fourgons pour transporter tout cela... _

_Soudain la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand bruit, ser Kevan bondit de son siège en jurant tandis que Tyrion manqua de laisser tomber son fromage. Le capitaine de faction vola à travers la pièce et alla s'écraser contre la cheminée. Shagga le précéda, brisant en deux son épée sur son genou puissant et entrait dans la salle à pas résonnant. _

_- La prochaine fois que tu dégaine devant Shagga fils de Dolf, chaperon rouge, Shagga fils de Dolf te coupera l'engin pour le faire rôtir ! _

_- Mais où sont passé les chèvres ? plaisanta Tyrion_

_Les quatre autres débarquèrent ensuite, suivis par Bronn et Iryhna. Le mercenaire haussa les épaules, consterné tandis qu'Iryhna se contenta de fixer le seigneur de Castral Roc qui lui regardait plutôt les cinq énergumène puants se tenant devant lui. _

_- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça finit-il par dire _

_- Mes compagnons d'aventure, Père. _

_- Comment osez-vous entrer dans nos conseils ? Sauvages ! _

_- Nous sommes des hommes libres, et les hommes libres ont le droit de siéger au conseil de guerre, vieil homme. _

_D'un geste Tywin arrêta son frère qui dégainait déjà son épée _

_- Eh bien Tyrion, aurait-tu oublier les bonnes manières? Tu sera aimable de nous présenter tes... charmants compagnon de fortune. _

_- Chella fille de Cheyk des Oreilles Noires. Conn fils de Coratt et Shagga fils de Dolf Freux tout les deux. Ulf, fils d'Umar, des Sélénites. Timett fils de Timett, main rouge des Faces Brûlées. Enfin voici Bronn, reître sans affiliation décidée et Iryhna Raïtal, reître également qui elle est clairement de mon côté. _

_Le seigneur de Castral Roc plissa les yeux, ses yeux vert luisant d'or fixait le regard marin acier d'Iryhna _

_- C'est ta compagne de couche. En somme. _

_La jeune femme foudroya Tywin du regard _

_Je ne suis pas une putain vieil homme. Je suis une mercenaire._

_Tywin se leva lentement de son siège _

_- Et bâtarde également. _

_Elle baissa le nez tandis qu'il continuait _

_- C'est bien comme cela qu'en Essos sont nommé les bâtards ? _

_- En effet. _

_Tywin continua de la fixer, Tyrion se dit qu'elle devait sûrement lui plaire pour qu'il la regarde comme ça. Ils avaient, en même temps tous deux un regard qui pouvait se faire si froid... Le nain repris la parole _

_- Je vous présente donc mon père, Tywin fils de Tytos, de la maison Lannister, seigneur de Castral Roc, Gouverneur de l'Ouest, bouclier de Port-Lannis, ancienne et future Main du Roi. Le sire de Castral Roc s'avança vers les cinq "hommes libres" et d'une voix, neutre mais correct déclara _

_- La réputaion de la férocité des clans des montagnes est connu jusque dans l'ouest. Que vous amène si loin de vos montagnes ? _

_- Chevaux lâcha Shagga _

_- Promesse de soie et d'acier répondit Timett _

_Tyrion allait exposer à son père son plan pour transformer le Val d'Arryn en une terre ravagée quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un messager qui ploya le genou devant Tywin _

_- Ser Adam m'envoie vous prévenir messire. L'armée Stark est en mouvement par la grand-route. Tywin ne sourit pas, il ne le faisais jamais, mais Tyrion savait voir sur son visage se dessiner le plaisir et la satisfaction. _

_- Le louveteau quitte donc sa tanière pour se jeter entre les pattes des lions déclara Tywin d'un ton tranquille, Excellent, dit à ser Adam de se replier. Je ne veux pas d'affrontement avant notre arrivée, mais seulement du harcèlement sur les flanc. Qu'il me l'attire plus au Sud. _

_- Bien messire. _

_Le messager se retira sans un bruit de plus. Tywin se tourna vers son frère _

_- Fais battre la générale et préviens Jaime que je marche contre Stark. _

_- A ta guise. _

_Ser Kevan sortit de l'auberge, tandis que sous le regard verron de son fils Tywin Lannister se tournait vers les montagnards _

_-On dit des hommes des clans des montagnes que ce sont des guerrier sans peur.. - C'est vrai répondit Conn - Leur femmes aussi intervint Chella _

_- Combattez à mes côté et vous aurez tout ce que mon fils vous a promis et plus encore... _

_- Nous le ferons seigneur-lion approuva Chella à condition que le bout d'homme vienne a acheté sa vie avec des promesse et tant qu'il n'aurait pas payé l'acier de sa rançon, sa vie nous appartient toujours. _

_Les prunelles vert et or de Tywin roulèrent vers son fils _

_- Joie dit Tyrion avec un sourire nerveux._


End file.
